puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pollywog
The Pollywog is a term used for the tutorial boat that all new characters start on. Sometimes it has a different name, such as the Innocent Tadpole. Here the player learns how to bilge and put on clothing. They also learn how to swordfight and read the help documents if they stay onboard after the ship ports. The intro bot may have any name, such as "Aged O'Connor." Generally the adjective refers to being a experienced. They also have the most dialogue topics and are the only bot with which you can carry a conversation Here is the entire text the intro bot says (Note that you may have some different text depending on how well you did at the puzzles, and your bot may have a different name): You are rescued from the desert isle by the kindly sailors of a passing ship. Aged O'Connor says, "Ahoy there!" Aged O'Connor says, "Arrrr, my name is Aged O'Connor and this is my ship." Aged O'Connor says, "I hope ye weren't on that desert island for too long." Aged O'Connor says, "If ye want to survive in these waters, ye're going to have to learn how to be a pirate. I can show ye the ropes." Aged O'Connor says, "See those things coiled up on the deck?" Aged O'Connor says, "Those are the ropes!" Aged O'Connor says, "Hahaha! Oh, sorry, just some pirate humor..." Aged O'Connor says, "Alright, let's put ye to work." Aged O'Connor says, "Click on the Bilging duty station and select "Bilge"." Aged O'Connor says, "Look for the bilge pump near the back of the ship. Click on it and select "Bilge"." Aged O'Connor says, "Good job." Aged O'Connor says, "Bilging is one of the five duty puzzles used on a vessel. It's very important, but it's also easy to learn." Aged O'Connor says, "Let's go." Aged O'Connor says, "Avast! Land ho!" Aged O'Connor says, "Ye did well, I'll pay ye 10 pieces of eight." Aged O'Connor says, "Because I like ye, I'm also going to give ye a bandana." Aged O'Connor says, "On the sidebar to the right, click the tab that says 'Booty'." Aged O'Connor says, "Good." Aged O'Connor says, "The Booty Panel on the side shows yer inventory." Aged O'Connor says, "Click and expand the 'Hats' section of your clothing." Aged O'Connor says, "Good." Aged O'Connor says, "Here's the bandana." Aged O'Connor says, "Arr, ye should try it on! To wear it, click down on the bandana and drag it up to the lighter-colored box above it." Aged O'Connor says, "Shiver me timbers, now ye even look like a pirate!" Aged O'Connor says, "Arrr, now ye can either leave the vessel and wander around, or stay with me and I'll teach ye how to handle a sword." Aged O'Connor says, "If ye go ashore, be sure to check out the notice board at the docks. There, ye can take a job on a navy ship or go pillaging with a crew." Aged O'Connor says, "Try clicking on people ye meet to see how ye might interact with them." Aged O'Connor says, "If ye want to go ashore, click on the rowboat or on the picture of the island in the upper-right. If ye want to learn about sword fightin' click on the yellow circle at my feet so that we can talk more easily." Aged O'Connor says, "Har! I Thought ye looked the type!" Aged O'Connor says, "The first thing ye should do is read about how the game is played. Click on me, and select 'Challenge'." Aged O'Connor says, "Now click on the 'How to play' button." Aged O'Connor says, "Take yer time. Click the 'X' above the scroll bar when yer done readin'." Aged O'Connor says, "Ok, let's swordfight!" Aged O'Connor says, "Click on me again, and challenge me. Don't worry about the wager." Aged O'Connor says, "Click on me, select 'Challenge', then press 'Issue the Challenge'." Aged O'Connor says, "On yer guard!" Aged O'Connor is eliminated! Game over. Winner: Player. Aged O'Connor says, "Excellent work! I haven't seen skills like yers in a new pirate in quite a while." Aged O'Connor says, "Well, mate, I'd best be headin' back out, so this'll be yer stop." Aged O'Connor says, "On shore I suggest ye continue yer trainin'." Aged O'Connor says, "Don't forget to check the Notice Board." Aged O'Connor says, "If ye need some more help ye kin avail yerself o' a Greeter." Aged O'Connor says, "Greeters be real, livin' players what knows the answers t'all yer questions an' be right kindly folk on top o' that." Aged O'Connor says, "Ye'll recognize Greeters by their pink names." Aged O'Connor says, "An' anything' a Greeter can't help ye with, an Ocean Master can. They be having blue names." Aged O'Connor says, "These benevolent powers are available fer any o' yer more serious issues." Aged O'Connor says, "Ocean Masters and Greeters online can be seen by typing /who, then send them a tell (by typing /tell )." Aged O'Connor says, "Ahh, yer a true pirate now Player." Aged O'Connor says, "Seems I've only just known ye an' now ye must be off." Aged O'Connor says, "Just click ye the arrow by the rowboat, an ye'll step out into the wide world." Aged O'Connor says, "Fare ye well, mate." The player receives a bandana of one of four random colors, Red, Blue, White, and Tan. These are the four basic colors that all clothes they start out with come in. The PoE they recieve is based on well they do at the bilge puzzle. A pirate that does Excellent gets 10. (Exception: like navy wages, Pollywog wages are slighly higher on Ice.) See also Starting Out